This grant provides core support for a broad program in the Environmental Health Sciences. The research under why and proposed is broadly relevant to adverse health effects from Environmental factors. The general objectives of the research are to define the nature and extent of such effects with the aim of instituting appropriate preventive or contral procedures where required. Interests range from acute to chronic health effects including, in the latter, cancer and the degenerative diseases. The research encompasses laboratory studies on the biochemical mode of action of environmental toxicants, exploratory studies aimed at improving the reliability and efficiency of predictive toxicological tests, improvement of diagnostic procedures for disease possibly related to environmental factors, epidemiological investigations and field studies on the distribution of pollutants.